


Terrible T-Shirt

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks reveals the most hideous of t-shirts, James is appalled and Seamus doesn't give a shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I write 'the creatures' I sing it in a tune similar to 'the simpsons' and I can't stop (won't stop)
> 
> Anyway, 2kficteen? Heard of it? No? Well hold onto your butts because 365 days in a year, right? 365 fanfics. Boom, blew your mind, blew your anus.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, prompt me @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“That shirt is the most ridiculous shirt I’ve ever seen.” James huffed as he saw what Aleks had decided to wear that morning. Aleks looked down at his shirt and shrugged. It was yet another cat-against-space shirt but this time the cat was a bread loaf.

“It’s all right.” Aleks replied. James rolled his eyes in an exaggerated motion.

“It’s hideous.” He said cruelly. Aleks pouted and picked at the hem of his shirt.

“It’s not!” Aleks protested. James, in an attempt to get a back-up to his opinion, turned to Seamus.

“Seamus!” James barked and the blond looked up. He’d been too immersed in his phone to care what his boyfriends were bickering about. They always bickered in the morning anyway.

“What?” Seamus asked half-heartedly. He really didn’t want to get involved; it would only end badly for him.

 

 

“Tell Aleks his shirt is hideous.” James insisted. He stood with his arms folded and his eyes narrowed in his blond boyfriend’s direction. Seamus sighed and looked at Aleks’ shirt. He shrugged.

“It’s all right.” Seamus said. It was clearly not the right thing to say. James threw his hands up in frustration while Aleks smirked.

“See? You’re just being an asshole.” Aleks declared. He liked his shirt. A fan had given it to him, for one, and secondly Aleks loved any shirt that made James as irritated as he was now.

“No, I’m not. We cannot go out with you wearing that.” James insisted. It was too much. He knew Aleks liked those types of shirts but man, that shirt was just something else entirely.

“You can’t tell me where I can wear my shirt.” Aleks scoffed.

“I can if I have to be seen with you while you’re wearing it.” James yelled.

 

 

“Then Seamus and I will just go out together, won’t we babe?” Aleks smirked at Seamus.

“Please, stop trying to get me involved.” Seamus groaned. He was sure James was already miffed at him for not throwing a fit about the shirt too. James rolled his eyes.

“You can’t boot me out.” James said. Aleks shrugged.

“You can’t tell me not to wear my shirt.” Aleks countered. James sighed loudly.

“Please?” James pleaded as he changed tactics. Aleks laughed at his pathetic attempts.

“You’re not pouting so that you can get your way. I like my shirt, Seamus doesn’t mind it and you’re just being an ass.” Aleks said finally, “now if you don’t hurry up we’re going to miss the movie we reserve seats for.” Aleks reminded both of his boyfriends.

“Oh, right – who watches a movie in the morning?” Seamus groaned.

 

 

“We do, that’s who.” Aleks beamed. He tried to get Seamus to stand by pulling on his arm. James shuffled past them both to get his jacket. He knew that it was mildly warm outside but he also knew that inside the cinema could get very, very cold. James was always the sensible one – bringing a hoodie or a jacket with that knowledge. It was Seamus and Aleks who were always complaining when they left the cinema.

“Aren’t you going to take a jacket?” James asked Aleks. He noted that Seamus grabbed one of his hoodies after no doubt learning from last time.

“What and cover my shirt? Definitely not.” Aleks smirked as he walked past James and the coat rack defiantly. James shrugged. He knew that Aleks would regret it and he’d get the last laugh.

 

 

“You’re going to freeze in there.” Seamus said in concern as he watched Aleks walk out without anything on his arms. Aleks rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be fine, it’s inside – remember?” Aleks said as though it was his boyfriends who were making the mistake here. Seamus shrugged. He’d shown concern, Aleks had shut him down and that was that. James was still half tempted to nag him. Though that might have had something to do with his already existing irritation with his boyfriend.

“You’re going to regret that.” James sung smugly. Aleks shrugged.

“You’re only saying that because you want me to cover up my shirt.” Aleks said to him. He was half right; of course James wanted Aleks to cover up his shirt. It was hideous.

“Whatever, freeze – I don’t care.” James said nonchalantly.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Yet James really did care. Halfway through the movie, James felt Aleks shiver beside him. Seamus had attempted to keep him warm by draping half of his jacket over Aleks’ arm. It hadn’t worked but Seamus wasn’t about to give up his warmth to make sure Aleks was warm. It was his own fault. That was what James kept trying to tell himself but it wasn’t quite working. Aleks was trying hard to get warm under the slither of jacket he’d been granted from Seamus. It didn’t help that he’d insisted on a slushie and the chill from that was getting into his bones. James couldn’t concentrate on the movie with one of his boys suffering beside him. With a heavy sigh, James began to unzip his jacket.

 

 

Aleks looked up when the arm of James’ jacket flew into his vision and blocked the movie. He was about to complain until James dumped the jacket into his lap.

“Won’t you be cold?” Aleks asked because really, it was the first thing he thought to question.

“I’ll be fine, just put it on before I change my mind.” James grumbled. Aleks did not need to be told twice. Seamus grumbled as he was hit first with the sleeve and then the zip as Aleks scrambled to put it on. Seamus was grateful that he managed to get his own jacket back though. James just decided to grin and bear it when the first chills from the cinema’s overzealous air conditioning hit him. He would be fine, there wasn’t much of the movie left. James was just happy that both of his boys were warm and cared for. Aleks sidled up to James’ side and moulded himself against the other man in attempt to keep him warm too.

 

 

oOo

 

 

When the movie was over, James didn’t get his jacket back. He didn’t ask for it either. Seamus nodded towards Aleks as he walked ahead of them both. James shook his head. Aleks was warm and that was nice but more importantly, that hideous shirt had been covered. James had gotten his way and that was all that mattered.


End file.
